


【卡带】隐患险于明火

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, sub！卡, 抹布土暗示, 高潮控制, 魅魔！土, 黑化卡卡西暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	【卡带】隐患险于明火

带土回来的时候卡卡西还好好地跪在沙发上，就像早上他离开时那样。听到带土转动钥匙的声音，卡卡西抬起头，方便带土解开他的口球和蒙眼布。那块黑布已经被浸得湿漉漉的，跟卡卡西被自己的口水打湿的胸口一样。带土解开他的口塞，卡卡西活动一下下颚，发出轻微的骨节摩擦的声响。  
“带土……”  
一整天没喝水，因为口塞的缘故还不停地淌口水，卡卡西的声音哑得要命。带土依次解开他的拘束手套和分腿器，留下手铐。等他终于来到贞操锁那里，卡卡西已经不由自主地在沙发上磨蹭了。他眼睛通红，足量的春药让他从早上开始发情一直到现在。他眼睛里脑子里都是带土，他想着带土的手、舌头和屁股，浑身发抖。  
“快点吧，带土，受不了了。”  
带土从外面摸摸贞操锁。因为尿道塞的关系，卡卡西全身都湿透了，只有这里干干爽爽，连前液都没能流出一滴。带土不紧不慢地打开锁，卡卡西呻吟出声。他的阴茎终于重获自由，迅速地充血勃起。带土着迷地盯着那里，舔舔嘴唇。  
好大，可以用了。  
带土扒了裤子，把卡卡西摁倒在沙发上，跨在他身体两侧，由上向下地俯视他，整个下体——从阴茎到后穴完全暴露在卡卡西眼前。  
“想操吗？”  
“想。”卡卡西艰难地动动喉结，把阴茎贴在带土大腿上拼命磨蹭，铐在身后的手铐被他挣得哗哗响。  
“真的受不了了，碰我一下，一下就好。”  
带土挑起嘴角，卡卡西为自己痴迷的样子让他心满意足。他一言不发地看着卡卡西，他知道自己该做什么。  
“带土，我的贱鸡巴又发情了，”卡卡西几乎哽咽，“让我操你吧。”  
于是带土终于大发慈悲地跪坐下来，缓缓地抽出卡卡西的尿道塞。卡卡西粗重地喘气，眼睛跟随着带土的手，看着那些被堵了一整天不得发泄的液体顺着尿道塞的缝隙涌出来。  
“爽了吗？”  
带土拔出尿道塞就立刻跪坐起来，碰也不碰卡卡西一下，留下他的性器在空气里无助地晃荡，无处着落。卡卡西抓紧沙发的坐垫，他连话也说不出来，刚刚只差一点他就可以射出来了。  
“你还记得规矩吧？我爽之前你不准射。”  
卡卡西点点头，卸了力一样摊回沙发上，他被铐在身后的胳膊早就压麻了。他好好躺平，由着带土握住他的阴茎，自己坐下来。带土的后穴又热又软，卡卡西的阴茎进出畅通无阻。然而卡卡西并不开心，他知道这不仅仅是魅魔体质的功劳。卡卡西难耐地向上挺腰，配合带土的动作。经过一整天的忍耐，卡卡西的阴茎变得又大又烫，带土仰着头，舒服得眼睛都闭起来。卡卡西出神地看着带土，直到带土叹息着射出来，他才射在带土肚子里。  
“带土，以后只跟我一个人做好不好。”  
即使是卡卡西这样的人，偶尔也有贪心和不自量力的时候，可是人怎么可能独占一个魅魔呢？  
带土啧了一声，解开他的手铐。  
“就凭你的废物鸡巴？”  
带土看也不看卡卡西，转身走进浴室。卡卡西苦笑一声，悄悄拎起手铐，背到身后，跟着带土走进去。  
他们做过太多太多次，卡卡西知道事后的带土总是毫无防备。如果想要独占一个魅魔，那么现在就是最好的时机了。


End file.
